Glutathione and an uncharacterized other substance are indicated to be regulators of the activity of a valyl-tRNA synthetase. The protein complex in which the regulation occurs is suggested to be the "tip of an iceberg" representing a vast cytoplasmic apparatus that orchestrates protein biosynthesis and cell development. This system could be the seat of function of oncogene proteins that on mutation cause the regulatory malfunctions of cancer.